


Damn This Place

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Polyship Week, Superpowers, aka superpower au, itty bity bit of angst, mostly just fluff and comfort, super brief world building, tagged by request-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: For polyship week day one, au, for the prompt "imagine your polyship suddenly getting magic"





	Damn This Place

**Author's Note:**

> this is uh technically a day late

“Oh for fuck’s sake! This is getting ridiculous!” Sombra yelled, kicking at the wall. Satya was sitting against the opposite wall, back completely straight, taking deep, purposeful breaths. Widowmaker was just leaning against the wall next to her. Sombra didn’t think she’d moved in the past fifteen minutes. 

“Please stop doing that. You know that you need to stay in there, at least until you stabilize,” a much too calm voice said. Sombra looked over at Widowmaker, watching her face carefully. She knew Dr. Ziegler the best out of the three of them and Sombra knew she could read the woman. But if the doctor’s voice gave something away, Widowmaker did not betray it. Sombra huffed and stalked over to the bed and collapsed into it. Her anxiety to get out was not because their housing was inadequate. Rather, they had quite a large and fully furnished main room and bathroom, even if almost every inch was under surveillance. This was also not entirely unreasonable, as the three of them had recently gone through some sort of group awakening that had resulted in—

Satya gasped and Widowmaker was instantly on her knees next to her, holding her hand. Satya squeezed it tightly enough that Sombra winced sympathetically before she darted over to her other side, but Widowmaker didn’t react at all to what must have been a bone-grinding hold.

“Deep breaths. Deep breaths. We are both here,” Widowmaker murmured between assurances in French. Satya’s eyes rapidly flashed between gold and black as the objects in the room started to slowly raise into the air. Neither other woman was shocked. Widowmaker continued to speak to her gently as Sombra stroked her hair, and a few seconds later there was a loud crash as the furniture all came back down to the ground at once and her eyes went back to normal. Satya gasped, shoulders tense and curled.

“Hey, you okay?” Sombra asked gently. Satya took another moment before nodding.

“Please. No more yelling,” she nearly whispered. Sombra nodded instantly, wrapping her arms around her.

“I won’t, I promise. I’m sorry.” Satya just leaned into her, eyes sliding shut and legs curling as she allowed herself to be comforted despite knowing they were being watched. Usually, such affection was to be reserved for only the most private of occasions but it had been four days since the trio had begun their abnormalities and they were all exhausted and worn thin enough to need each other no matter the circumstance. Widowmaker settled on Satya’s other side, sighing as she tipped her head back against the wall.

“What do you guys want to do first when we stabilize?” Sombra asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I am going to drink an entire bottle of wine in the bath,” Widowmaker said immediately. Sombra laughed, playfully nudging her foot with her own.

“Can we get in on that?”

“If you will not electrocute us.”

“Low blow,” Sombra sighed, mind flashing to the feeling of horror and intense dread that had pooled in her stomach when she’d accidentally shocked Satya’s prosthetic. She hadn’t touched her for nearly two days after that.

“It was a joke. When we leave we will have control,” Widowmaker told her, foot just barely pressing back against hers.

“I want to make unniyappam,” Satya said without opening her eyes. “I have had a craving.” Sombra groaned at that, lightly squeezing her.

“That sounds so good, _mi cielito_. I bet your powers can help with cooking. You will finally be able to smack my hands away and keep cooking at the same time!” Sombra grinned. Widowmaker snorted softly, though the sound was fond. 

“If you would simply wait until she was done your hands would not need to be slapped.”

“Well where’s the fun in that?” Sombra asked with a laugh. Widowmaker’s hand twitched at her hip and Sombra paused, watching it carefully. “Do we need the blanket?” she asked. Widowmaker hesitated and then nodded. She and Sombra both stood up, Sombra hurrying to grab what almost looked like a tinfoil blanket. She tossed it to Widowmaker who automatically wrapped it around herself as completely as she could as she walked into the bathroom. Sombra sat back down next to Satya, who resumed her position leaning on her, and a second later they heard a loud _whoosh_ and blue flames licked underneath the bathroom door. A short alert beeped and then they both heard the sprinklers in the bathroom turn on for several long seconds, long after the flames went away. The door opened and a very soaked and scowling Widowmaker came back out, already starting to strip out of the ruined clothes and dry herself with a towel.

“We get you all hot and bothered?” Sombra teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

“How long could stabilization possibly take?” she scowled, her legendary patience wearing thin after being drenched multiple times a day as she lost the briefest control of her new abilities. She had the hardest time out of the three of them, Sombra thought. She was also the best at hiding it. 

“I don’t know. The doc said she took nearly two weeks. I think it’s worse because all three of us awakened at the same time. And none of us are really meant for staying in one place for long,” Sombra said. Satya nodded against her shoulder in agreement. “But hey! Paid leave to work through it isn’t all that bad!” she tried, despite having been the one just a few minutes ago who’d nearly snapped. It was her role in their little group, to be the spot of eternal cheeky sun for the other two. It was easier to remember when she could see how the others struggled, both so used to having ultimate control in all situations. This was eating them in ways the containment ate at Sombra. 

“At least they allowed us to stabilize together,” Satya said. “I had been afraid we would be separated.”

“I thought we would, as well,” Widowmaker admitted, putting on sweatpants and loose tank top. There was no use being fashionable when you could light it on fire if you lost focus. “Would you like to play a game?” she asked, making Sombra blink. Out of the three of them, she was the last one she would have thought would suggest such a thing, but she was never going to look a gift game in the mouth.

“That sounds awesome! Saty, you up for it? Want to take a nap?” she asked. Satya sat up, waving a slight hand.

“No, I would rather do something with my hands.” Widowmaker reached underneath the bed and laid their options on it, examining them before picking one up.

“Angela, when can we expect her fidgets?” she asked as she walked back over to the others, sitting on the floor in front of them and showing them the card game. They shuffled into a loose triangle in order to ensure no cheating occurred, though really only one of them was playfully prone to it, no matter how insane it drove Satya. 

“I sent someone out for them. They’ll be back by dinner,” the doctor said over the speaker in the ceiling. It was unnerving, how closely they were being watched, listened to. It set Sombra’s teeth on edge. But it was necessary until they could handle themselves. 

“I will shuffle,” Satya said, holding out her hands. Widowmaker gave her the deck and she and Sombra both watched as Satya went into an elaborate yet incredibly fast series of card cuts. Widowmaker had always been quietly impressed by her dexterity. She loved watching her manipulate hard light, and this was as close as they could get for the moment without setting off Sombra’s electrical pulses. Satya dealt the cards, and her eyes flashed gold as one corrected itself on Sombra’s pile. Sombra gasped, eyes going wide as she laughed.

“Holy shit! Did you do that on purpose?” At Satya’s tiny, pleased smile she laughed louder. “Yes! Maybe we’ll be out of here in record time, huh? Three badasses, with brand new abilities and kickass control. We’ll become supervillains and rule the world!” 

“Please don’t,” Dr. Ziegler said, though she was clearly very amused. Sombra huffed and made a face at the closest camera.

“Killjoy! Let us be supervillains!” she exclaimed. Satya and Widowmaker both laughed, both softly, but it was still enough for Sombra to relax. Yeah, they would be okay. 

“Sombra?” Satya asked as they picked up their cards, each silently looking over them and rearranging.

“Oh, come on. You can’t accuse me of cheating this early,” she complained.

“You never told us what you want to do, when we leave,” she said, ignoring her. Sombra blinked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to take the two of you out on the best date ever and I’m going to show off my awesome powers,” she said. Widowmaker rolled her eyes, lips quirking up into a small smile.

“Of course. For now, let us focus on the game, hm? We can discuss it when we leave.” And that was as good as a promise from her, so Sombra smiled as they started to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my work? Check me out [on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/UnholyAuthor)


End file.
